


A Little Warmth

by Miko no da (Miko)



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request ficcie for Koko-chan, to cheer her up. Tasuki and Chichiri are lost in a blizzard.</p><p>(Posting OLD fics from my defunct website)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Warmth

Tasuki shivered and stumbled once again, cursing the foul wind that swirled the snow around his feet, tripping him up in the heavy drifts. They'd been less than a day's travel from their goal, the capitol of Hokkan-koku, when this accursed snowstorm had dropped down from out of the blue.

In what seemed only moments, the sky had gone from clear, sparkling blue, to clouded, angry grey, to blinding, swirling white. Unable to see his hand in front of his face, and with his recalcitrant horse refusing to obey him at every turn, Tasuki had quickly gotten separated from the other Seishi.

As if that weren't bad enough, his horse had stumbled on the thin ice covering a creek bed, and snapped one of its leg bones. There had been nothing to do but put the poor thing out of its misery. So now he was wandering, on foot, alone, and freezing half to death.

 _Heh... I WOULD be freezing to death, if I didn't have the tessen,_ he reflected, shivering. Bringing the metal fan out from its sheath on his back with frost numbed fingers, he called out the incantation with chattering teeth. "L-lekk-kk-kka Sh-shinen!"

Flame flared from the fan, hot and bright and seemingly unaware of the heavy snow all around it. Tasuki warmed his numb fingers and nose, stamping his feet to try to return some feeling to them as the snow on his body melted and turned to icy water. He shivered as a trickle worked its way under his collar, trailing ice-cold fingers down his spine.

Cursing, he let the flame die again and strapped it to his back once more, before trudging forwards. He well knew that the best thing to do when lost was to sit still and wait for someone to find you, otherwise you risked walking uselessly in circles. Doubly so in white-out conditions like this. But he also knew that if he sat still too long, sooner or later he was going to fall asleep, and then even the tessen wouldn't save him from the deadly cold.

Shoving through snow-laden bushes, cursing louder when overhanging branches dumped their load down his back, he continued to stumble about blindly.

Suddenly he stopped, squinting, straining his eyes to see through the white on white of the snow. He could have sworn he'd seen a familiar flash of blue...

There! Swearing heartily, he shoved past a particularly determined thorn bush to reach the fluttering band of colour. Half-way there, he tripped over something large, and measured his length in the chilling snow.

Shoving himself back up, he froze as he came face to face with a very dead horse. The poor thing had apparently frozen to death, its saddle and bridle still in place, all its packs still securely strapped to it. He pushed past it carefully, and shoved through the waist-deep drift to where the blue cloth winked at him tantalizingly.

Sure enough, it was a corner of Chichiri's kesa, the fabric mostly buried in the snow. Trembling, afraid of what he would find, Tasuki began to dig.

The snow fell nearly as fast as he could shove it away, and it took him several moments to uncover the still body of the monk. Chichiri's skin was nearly as blue as his hair, and Tasuki felt for a pulse, heart in his throat.

For a horrible moment, he thought he was too late - then he felt a weak throb beneath his numb fingertips. Rejoicing, he hauled the monk out of the snowdrift, casting about in despair for some way to warm him up.

 _Suzaku, help me..._ As if in answer to his half-conscious prayer, the storm let up for a brief moment, and Tasuki spotted something large and dark looming off to their left. _Masaka - is that a CAVE? I didn't think we were that close to the mountains..._

Never one to look a gift horse - so to speak - in the mouth, Tasuki hauled his near-frozen friend to the opening. Fumbling out his tessen, he spoke the incantation again, illuminating the opening.

The entrance was narrow for a good ten feet, then widened suddenly into a small space, just large enough for two men to stretch out, if they didn't mind being close to one another. Tasuki deposited his burden gently, though Chichiri had not stirred once since he'd found him.

Tasuki dug up several large stones from the rubble that littered much of the cave floor, and lined them up around the room. With a deep breath, he steadied his hand and shouted, "Lekka Shinen!"

Flame burst forth from the fan, and he swept it in a careful circle. The rocks heated to a bright red, cherry colour, and he stopped the flame, satisfied. They were now encircled by softly glowing warmth.

As the snow melted from his clothing, he shed it rapidly, not wanting to be chilled any further by the freezing water. That done, he turned and began to strip Chichiri just as quickly, firmly ignoring the hot blush staining his cheeks.

He laid their clothes out against some of the rocks to be heated dry, then scooted down so he was lying next to the naked monk. Biting his lip, he wrapped his arms securely around the older man, pulling the frozen body against his own.

He gasped as Chichiri's icy skin came into contact with his own, and quickly checked for a pulse again. It was there, slow and thready, but the throb of life was unmistakable.

Sighing in relief, he wrapped his arms and legs around the other Seishi, bringing him into as close contact as possible. Slowly, the icy skin warmed from both Tasuki's body heat, and the heat radiating from the slowly cooling stones.

Twice, Tasuki had to unwrap himself and heat the stones again, before Chichiri finally began to respond. With a soft, almost sleepy-sounding murmur, he opened his good eye to blink fuzzily at Tasuki.

"T-tasuki?" he managed, his voice hoarse. "N-nani?"

"Ya were freezin' to death," Tasuki replied, his own voice quiet, cheeks stained red with a vibrant awareness of their intimate position. "I had ta warm ya up, quickly. Gomen."

Chichiri shook his head, still not completely awake. "No... thank you." To Tasuki's surprise, he snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around the other Seishi's body in return. "You're so warm," the monk whispered, his eye sliding closed once more as he rested his head against Tasuki's solid chest.

Tasuki tightened his hold involuntarily, causing Chichiri to sigh once more. "Aa." He managed his throat tight with emotion.

"Tasuki..." came the sleepy murmur once more.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Tasuki took stock of himself, and was shocked to find himself rubbing small circles over Chichiri's back. Stilling the movements of his hand, he blushed harder and prayed Chichiri wouldn't look up to see it. "Uh... helpin' the blood flow?"

"Oh. Okay." Tasuki tried to figure out why he sounded almost disappointed.

Several moments passed, and Tasuki felt a light touch on his collar bone. Startled, he glanced down to see Chichiri trailing his fingers back and forth, in an apparently unconscious gesture. "Chichiri?" he nearly squeaked.

"Hai?"

"What're ya doin'?"

The fingers stilled, and if Tasuki hadn't known better, he would have sworn the increased warmth against his chest was a blush. "Uh... my fingers are tingling."

"Oh. It's prolly pins and needles, from the blood comin' back to them."

"Hai. Probably."

More silence, as Tasuki wondered at the absence of the ever-present 'no da's. Chichiri shifted, burrowing a little deeper into Tasuki's embrace. Tasuki automatically tightened his hold again in response.

"Ne, Tasuki?"

"Hai?"

"This is... really nice." Tasuki blinked in surprise as the monk sighed, shifting again. "I've never really been this close to anyone before," Chichiri continued, oblivious to Tasuki's shock. "I like it."

"Aa." Tasuki said intelligently. With one hand, he half-subconsciously resumed stroking the monk's back. "It is nice, isn't it. But didn't ya ever have someone that ya cared about?"

Chichiri went utterly still, and Tasuki cursed himself for saying the wrong thing. He thought the monk wouldn't answer at all, but Chichiri surprised him. "Hai, I did. Once, long ago. But - we were both very shy. And then we didn't have a chance any more."

Tasuki hugged him gently, and was surprised to feel the embrace returned. "Well, feel free ta enjoy it as long as ya like. Yer warm, too."

The silence stretched out again, as Tasuki lay there enjoying the feeling of Chichiri's hard body against his own. He had to forcibly keep his thoughts away from that subject, though, for fear of having his body betray him.

"Ne, Tasuki?"

"Hai?"

Chichiri shifted again. "Anou, you don't have to answer this..."

Tasuki chuckled softly. "Just spit it out, Chichiri."

Chichiri paused again, apparently considering his words. "Have you... ever been with someone?"

Tasuki coughed a bit in embarrassment. "You mean - like this? Cuddling?"

That heat against his chest again. Chichiri WAS blushing. "Well, that too."

Tasuki squinted downwards, but all he could see was the top of the monk's head. He'd have given a lot to see the other Seishi's expression just then. "Oh, you mean WITH someone," he couldn't resist teasing a little. Chichiri nodded silently against his chest.

Tasuki paused, debating how much information to give the obviously innocent monk. "Well, yeah. Just one person, though. I'm pretty picky about that kinda stuff."

"Someone back on Mt. Leikaku?" Chichiri asked. "Are you still with them?"

"Yes, it was someone on Mt. Leikaku. And - sorta. We never made any promises. And - to tell ya the truth, I'm planning to break it off once and for all when we get back. I've - changed too much. I'm not just Genrou anymore, I'm Tasuki now, too. After everything I've been through with you guys... I can't go back to bein' who I was."

"Ah. I know. I've changed a lot too - we all have." Chichiri sighed, his breath gusting against Tasuki's chest and making the bandit shiver slightly. "Won't Kouji be upset with you, though?"

Tasuki frowned. "Well, probably. He'll get over it, though. Like I said, we never made any... OI!" He tensed abruptly, realizing what he'd just said. "How did you know it was Kouji?"

Chichiri raised his head a little and smiled at him. "I didn't. I just made an educated guess, from the way I've heard you talk about him. And you just confirmed it."

"Well... shit." Tasuki blushed bright red. "Do any of the others know?"

Chichiri shook his head. "I don't think so, although I suspect Nuriko may have guessed as well. I can't figure out why else he is so forgiving about your teasing him."

Tasuki huffed, but relaxed as it appeared Chichiri wasn't about to condemn him for his preferences. "I tease Nuriko because he's fun to tease. Besides, I ain't mixed up about what sex I am. I just don't like women!"

Chichiri lay his head down on Tasuki's chest again. "There's nothing wrong with that, despite what some people would have you believe. Taiitsu-kun and I had a long talk about it, once, and she said that none of the gods condemn same-sex pairings. They just encourage opposite-sex, because otherwise there wouldn't be a new generation of worshipers."

"You talked to TAIITSU-KUN about this?" Tasuki asked, grimacing at the mere thought. "Yuck."

Chichiri chuckled. "She's not so bad, once you get to know her. She's purposely trying to intimidate all of you, so that you'll take her warnings more seriously. She can actually look like anything she wants. She chooses that form, because it's sort of what people expect to see."

Tasuki shuddered. "Ya still wouldn't catch ME talking to HER about SEX."

Chichiri just laughed again, and they both fell silent once more.

This time, Tasuki broke the silence first. "Ne, Chichiri? What'd ya wanna know for?"

"I..." This time Tasuki was CERTAIN Chichiri was blushing. "I... was just wondering... what it felt like. To be... kissed."

Tasuki was so shocked, it took him a moment to find his voice. "Ya mean... you don't KNOW?"

"I told you, we were shy!" Chichiri replied, his tone a little defensive.

"But.. but... HOW old are you?"

"Twenty-four," Chichiri replied, a little sulky now. "I shouldn't have said anything..."

Tasuki shook his head, sorting out his thoughts. "No, no. Ya just surprised me, is all." He thought hard for a moment, trying to find words. "It's... well, like I said, I've only had Kouji, so I'm maybe not the best person to ask, but... it's sweet. Sometimes it's like fire, other times, it's softer - depends on the mood. It's... aw, hell, Chichiri, I'm definitely the wrong person to ask. I ain't the poetic type."

Chichiri took a deep breath, and seemed to be debating with himself. Finally he raised himself up on one elbow, to better look at Tasuki. His gaze was serious, and he was gnawing on his lower lip in a nervous gesture Tasuki had never seen before, but found rather endearing.

"Show me?" His voice was soft, husky, and Tasuki caught his breath, certain he'd heard wrong.

"N-nani?"

Chichiri swallowed hard, and Tasuki could see that he was rapidly losing his nerve. "I... want to know what it feels like. Please?"

Tasuki stared at him for several moments, in total shock. Then, just as Chichiri's firm gaze wavered and fell away, he leaned up and caught the monk's lips with his own in a hesitant kiss, barely brushing his lips against the other man's.

Pulling back slightly, he scanned Chichiri's face. The older Seishi's eye was closed, his expression open and trusting, lips parted slightly. "Chichiri..." Tasuki whispered. Chichiri opened his eye, and blinked to find Tasuki still so close.

"H-hai?" he returned, a little shakily.

"Why me? Of all people, why me?"

Chichiri's tongue swept out to moisten his lips, and action Tasuki couldn't help but follow. Then he began nibbling at it again, in that odd nervous gesture. "I... because I... because I'm attracted to you!" he blurted out all at once, then turned ripe-tomato red.

Tasuki felt himself begin to tremble. "You... are? Hontou?" Chichiri nodded, and Tasuki leaned in again, watching as Chichiri's eye slid closed once more.

This kiss was much firmer, Tasuki taking advantage of Chichiri's slightly parted lips to quest forward with his tongue. Chichiri gasped a little and leaned into the touch, parting his lips further and hesitantly probing forward with his own tongue.

Tasuki raised one hand to cradle the back of Chichiri's head, and felt Chichiri's hand curl into a fist on his chest. When they finally were forced to come up for air, both Seishi were breathing heavily.

Chichiri blinked at him in a bit of confusion. "Tasuki?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm... attracted to you, too, Chichiri," Tasuki confessed, his own face flushed. "Have been for awhile now, to tell ya the truth. I just didn't know what the hell to do about it, so I figured I'd better not do anything."

"Well... what are you going to do now?" Chichiri asked.

Tasuki gave him a fanged grin. "Well, gee, I dunno... here we are, naked and trapped in a small, enclosed area, all alone. You're askin' me ta kiss ya... I dunno, Chiri. Yer treadin' on dangerous ground... I'm a horny teenager, after all."

"Chiri?" Chichiri repeated in amusement.

Tasuki laughed. "It suits ya. What can I say? Would ya rather I called ya 'Chichi'?"

Chichiri snorted. "Not really. What's wrong with 'Chichiri'?"

"That's what everybody calls ya," Tasuki replied. "I wanna have a name that just I use for ya."

"Well... I'm going to keep thinking you're talking to Chiriko, but all right."

Tasuki snorted. "Not likely. Not unless you're inta little kids... 'cause I'm only gonna use it in situations like this." Grinning, he leaned up for another deep kiss.

To Tasuki's surprise, it was Chichiri that initiated the next stage, drawing his hand down Tasuki's chest to play lightly with one of his nipples. Breaking off the kiss with a gasp, Tasuki arched into the touch. "Chiri... how'd ya know to do that?" he moaned.

"Good guess?" Chichiri returned, his eye sparkling with humour and lust. When Tasuki just moaned and tossed his head, he laughed. "I'm not a TOTAL innocent, Tasuki! I know what feels good - I've just never done it with someone ELSE."

Tasuki laughed back. "Ah, I just have trouble believin' that anyone could bring themselves to get off, living under Taiitsu-kun's roof!"

Chichiri wrinkled his nose delicately. "I told you, she's not so bad. And I always had as much privacy as I wanted or needed. After awhile, I even managed to find ways to keep curious Nyan-nyan's out." They both laughed at the image of an over-curious, bubble-headed Nyan-nyan peeking in at just the wrong moment.

"Boy, that'd break a mood fer sure. Unless you ARE into little kids?" He teased Chichiri.

Chichiri swatted him lightly. "Baka. Be serious. You're about as young as I'm willing to go."

Tasuki gave him a fanged grin. "I'd better be. I guess I should warn ya - I'm damn possessive, and I don't like sharin' much."

Chichiri smiled back. "That's fine with me... koi." They kissed again, sealing the pact.

Tasuki groaned again as Chichiri's clever fingers danced their way across his chest. He retaliated by sucking and nibbling on the monk's earlobe, drawing a startled exclamation from the other Seishi.

"Oooh... that's... different..." Chichiri moaned, licking at Tasuki's neck in return. The flame-haired youth squirmed beneath his attention, his hands traveling down Chichiri's chest to trace fiery lines along his stomach.

"Stop me if yer uncomfortable, Chiri," Tasuki said, catching Chichiri's eye with a serious look. "All it takes is a single word, and I'll back off, I promise."

Chichiri smiled gently at him. "I know, Tasuki. I trust you. And... I want this. All of it. I'm tired of waiting!"

"Then I'll show you everything there is." Tasuki flipped their positions, so that he was lying half-over the monk, and began his assault.

No inch of Chichiri's exposed skin was left untouched by fingers, lips or tongue. Tasuki used every trick he knew to arouse the older Seishi, and made up a few along the way. Chichiri was panting and moaning, his fists clenched in Tasuki's fiery hair, by the time the bandit finally stopped teasing and engulfed his erection in his mouth.

"Ahhhh... Tasuki..." Chichiri forgot to breath momentarily, as Tasuki pumped slowly up and down his length. Helpless to stop himself, his hips thrust back, searching for more of that incredible sensation.

Tasuki pressed his arm across Chichiri's hips to hold him still, and the blue-haired man moaned again in frustration. Tasuki raised his head just long enough to grin at him, and say "Don't worry, koi, I won't leave ya hanging." Before returning to driving the monk out of his mind with desire.

Chichiri felt his body tightening, and knew he was nearing the end. He wanted to return some of this incredible pleasure, but Tasuki was deliberately holding his body out of reach. "Tasuki... I... can't hold on... much longer."

Tasuki heard the strained note in the other's voice, and replaced his mouth with his hand, still keeping up the same steady rhythm. Panting slightly, he watched Chichiri writhe about with glittering eyes. "Then let go, Chiri. I wanna see you come for me. Please?"

As if the words were a trigger, Chichiri's body clenched and spasmed, shooting his seed with a strength beyond anything he'd felt before. Tasuki cupped his hand about the tip of Chichiri's erection, gathering the salty fluid in his palm.

"What... what are you doing?" Chichiri panted, as his body slowly unwound.

Tasuki leaned forward, careful not to spill the precious liquid. He gave Chichiri a long, slow, hot kiss, that had the monk's body responding once again. Pulling back a little, he murmured, "Last chance to back out, Chichiri. I promise I'll try not to hurt ya... but there's no goin' back from here."

Chichiri blinked, realization dawning on his face. "I told you, Tasuki - I want this. All of it. Please."

With a low growl, Tasuki used the fluid in his cupped palm to lubricate his shaft. Positioning himself, he felt Chichiri's legs encircle his waist.

"Chichiri..." he leaned forward to whisper into his koi's ear as he drove slowly, steadly forward into his body. "Chichiri... wo ai ni..."

Chichiri gasped, his hands on Tasuki's back clenching, nails digging into the flesh, as Tasuki settled completely within him. "Tasuki... Hontou?"

"Aa. Hontou. Itsumo. I never wanna be apart from ya again." He could feel Chichiri trembling beneath him, and prayed that he hadn't made a mistake after all, in admitting his feelings.

"Tasuki... wo ai ni." Chichiri finally whispered, thrusting his hips upward and impaling Tasuki even deeper. They both gasped, then moaned as Tasuki withdrew and thrust in again.

It didn't take them long to establish a rhythm, as they moved together as if they'd been born for one another. Gasping words of love and desire, they pounded together, climbing rapidly up the peak towards the edge that would send them both soaring into the heavens.

Tasuki came first, crying out and burying himself deeply into his lover's body, spilling his seed. His final thrust hit a sweet spot deep within Chichiri, making him see stars and sending him over the edge to his own orgasm.

They drifted down to earth together, wrapped securely in one another's arms. Tasuki shifted to prevent crushing his lover, until they were side by side. Chichiri cradled his head on Tasuki's chest once more.

Tasuki reached out and tested their clothing, found it dry. Tugging on Chichiri's kesa, he wrapped them both in the warm blue wool.

"I'll search for the other's chi in the morning," Chichiri murmured sleepily, snuggling deeper in Tasuki's embrace. "I don't feel like moving right now."

"I hope you weren't plannin' on keepin' this a secret, Chiri," Tasuki replied. "I did warn ya - I'm awful possessive, and tend to show it."

Chichiri smiled. "No, I wasn't. I hadn't thought that far ahead, to tell the truth - but I'm certainly not ashamed to admit that I love you."

Tasuki sighed in contentment. "Well, good then. 'Cause I'm sure gonna tell the world that I love you." Wrapping the fingers of one hand in Chichiri's long ponytail, he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the warmth of his lover.


End file.
